Where's the Chemistry?
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Jacob is trying to figure out where the chemistry is between Bella and Edward while the baby is being born.


Me: I suspect this might piss some people off. But that's okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is set before Renesmee is born.

* * *

Where was the chemistry between them? He didn't see it. He didn't even hear it. He knew Bella better then _anyone- _especiallly_ him_. He definitely knew Bella better then the blood sucker. He knew how she was going to react, what she was going to do, and what she was thinking. He knew that she wanted him- that there was still some part of her that wanted him.

What did they have in common? What did they talk about? She was always complaining about the differences between them. Opposites attract... but they weren't even opposites. He hated to admit it because of more then one reason, but the blood sucker was good looking. Bella was attractive. And Jacob hated to admit it but he was smart- well, he'd better be smart after how many years of high school? And Bella was of average intelligence for a high schooler, maybe even smarter.

Every time the three of them together, it was some life or death thing- like Victoria or... or the_ fetus_. It was not a baby. It was killing Bella- _Edward's baby _was killing Bella and if he hadn't seen her, some sick, twisted part of him would take sadistic pleasure in knowing that.

Edward had to have been kidding about never having sex. He was a teenager- had been for a very long time. His hormones should be raging! Jacob knew that his were. And Bella definitely wasn't thinking about getting married until Edward had mentioned it. Never had she and Jacob talked about marriage. Bella would have (and probably did) freaked out about the mere mention of marriage, especially at there young age. Jacob wasn't even thinking about marriage. He entertained the idea but to get down on one knee and pop the question?

What did they talk about when they were alone together? He and Bella talked about _everything_. Well, everything that didn't have to do with Edward for awhile. But that was okay with Jacob. He had had her. It was an Edward free Bella.

And now she was having his baby.

She was having the baby of a blood sucker who she claimed was in so many ways better then she was. Why would she want to commit herself to that? To someone who she would look at and feel inadequate. Why would she do that to herself? And if she was looking at him like that, how could he stand to be with someone so far under his league? Apparently all the girls in school would have loved to be with Edward. Why would he settle for Bella? Then there was the way Edward was going on and on about Bella and how _he_ wasn't good enough for _her_. At least the blood sucker knew something. But seriously, the two needed to get on the same page. Jacob could understand Edward's attraction to her smell. Now that he was a wolf, he could smell her just like Edward could and he understood. Bella found Edward gorgeous. Was that the only thing they had going for them? What _else_ did they have in common?

Then there was that very rare moment, when Jacob and Bella were alone together and he had to ask.

"What do you two talk about?"

"Lot's of things,"

"Like?"

"I don't know. Everything- Shakespeare, plays..." Oh yeah, very interesting. And she couldn't even think of more things.

He could hear Bella screaming and it was awful. All because of the baby. It was killing her, breaking her ribs and trying to come out of her... Miscarriage. Knife falling and killing the baby. Bella living. The baby turning out to be Jacob's. Every scenario had flowed into his head to the point it annoyed Leah and Seth to bits but for some reason, neither commented on it. Well, that wasn't entirely true, Leah snarled at him and Jacob told her to shut up or go home. She never brought it up again. Now that the baby had been born, there were no more scenarios. No more point in dreaming.

He walked out to where the baby was, away from Bella and Edward. His eyes connected to perfect brown eyes and he found his rock. He found his everything.

And all thoughts about Bella and Edward not having chemistry flew out his head and his thoughts focused on the perfect angel before him.


End file.
